The invention relates to a lighting or lantern structure, especially for work areas where the reflection is poor, the light structure having a casing containing a power supply part and a fluorescent tube.
Hitherto for this purpose glow lamp lights were installed, which have however a relatively low light output in addition to the disadvantage of high temperature development. On physical grounds it is essential to give to these lighting structures relatively large and bulky dimensions. The short working life of glow lamps stipulates a relatively frequent exchange of the light source of the lighting structure; this again leads to high maintenance costs and also to sources of error which result from the exchange. On technical production grounds it is not possible to make extremely shock-resistant glow lamps, which at the same time give a steady signal.
In addition, lighting structures are also employed in which commercially available fluorescent lamps serve as light sources, which on the basis of the but few standardised lamps which can be commercially employed, necessitates having very large dimensions for the lighting structure itself. A further disadvantage of this type of lamp resides in that the fluorescent lamp does not give a steady signal, has a small working life dependent upon the percentage of time and use and in addition is not very shock-proof.